hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Flick Chambers
Felicity Lillian "Flick" Chambers (b. 28 October 2000) was an American Crossroads Edge Heretic and the only child and daughter of Lincoln and Joselyn Chambers (née Atherby). Flick and her parents lived in a house in Laramie Falls. On the first day of school, Flick was offered the chance to attend Crossroads Academy by Virginia Dare. She began attending Crossroads in 2017 and was placed on a team with Avalon Sinclare, Sands Mason, Scout Mason, Sean Gerardo, and Columbus Porter underneath Deveron Adams. While at school, Flick discovered a number of secrets surrounding her mother and Heretic society in general. She later began to date Avalon Sinclaire and Shiori Porter. Biography Felicity Chambers was born on 28 October, 2000 to Lincoln and Joselyn Chambers, a journalist who had previously worked in Los Angelos and the local Deputy, in Laramie Falls. When Felicity was seven, her mother left her father and her to run away with a person that she had pulled over for speeding. She disavowed her mother for abandoning them and began to call herself "Flick" instead of "Felicity", the name that her mother had preferred. Shortly after her mother left, Flick met Miranda Wallbern at school when Miranda defended her from a bully. She and Miranda became friends and remained friends until seventh grade when the Wallbern's unexpectedly moved away. Feeling abandoned by another person that she was close to for a second time, she began to think that "everyone leaves". Physical appearance Flick is described as a five feet four inches tall, thin, young woman with dirty blonde hair worn in a loose ponytail and brown eyes. She wears the pants version of the Crossroads Academy uniform with the purple trim of the Investigation Track. In her second semester, after she switched specialization tracks, she started to wear the pants version of the Crossroads Academy uniform with the green trim of the Hunter Track. Personality Flick is inquisitive, confident and has a strong sense of right and wrong. She successfully deduces the mechanism behind a local drug dealer and devised and successfully executed a plan to confront the drug dealer, Calvin about his activities and trick him into exposing himself in front of Deputy Utell. This also demonstrates a form of calculated recklessness that manifests in most of Flick’s plans. Although she will, when possible, plan ahead before engaging in any particularly dangerous activity, she won’t refrain from going ahead with it even if it puts her at risk, as shown first when she confronts Calvin and later when she shares what she’s discovered about her mother with her team in spite of the risk it exposes her to, a trend that continues in their many attempts to uncover more information. Flick goes out of her way to avoid keeping secrets from her friends and teammates. Indeed she specifically notes that she had inherited her focus on uncovering and sharing the truth, from her father, an investigative journalist. This tendency has paid off as it earned her the trust and respect of her team and a number of older, more powerful figures such as Asenath, the Meregan and Gaia. Flick is notably charismatic and adept at persuading people to her point of view, an attribute that she seems to have inherited from her mother, who infamously caused a near civil war in Heretic society. In contrast to many notable manipulators, Flick’s method involves her aforementioned proclivity towards truth-telling and an ability to empathize with people and see points of view that may disagree with what she personally believes. It is this empathy, along with a willingness to reason her way through a scenario that allows her to realize the truth behind Alters and to talk Shiori down from a panic attack. Flick has a sense of humor that is readily apparent in her tendency to mentally snark on ongoing events. She also demonstrates an interest or awareness of a variety of science fiction and fantasy series, most notably during her brief, reference-laden exchange with Asenath. Magical abilities and skills As a Crossroads Hangman Heretic, Flick is immune to the Bystander Effect, capable of crafting and utilizing magic, and absorbing powers from those that she kills. *'Investigation': Flick was a talented investigator. While in Crossroads Academy, she had a knack for solving mysteries and discovering the truth even when the truth was obstructed by memory spells. *'Strategy': Flick was capable of devising strategies to accomplish her goals. She worked with her team to devise plans to investigate the various conspiracies that surrounded them -- and later quickly formed an effective strategy to deal with Ammon. *'Combat': Despite her age, Flick was a skillful opponent. Possessions * Heretical Weapon: Flick's Heretical Weapon is a Kinetic-Burst Staff. Flick's Heretical Weapon was upgraded in 2017 to open a short-distance portal to allow her access to the sand stored within the pouch on her waist and to transform into a bow to give her a ranged option. Flick's Heretical Weapon was upgraded again in 2018 to order to incorporate Jaq and Gus into it. * [[Joselyn Chambers' photo album|'Photo album']]''': '''In 2017 Lincoln gave this album as a gift to Flick. This album contained pictures that Joselyn had taken of her. Appearances * * Category:Crossroads Hangman Heretics Category:Females Category:Crossroads Academy students Category:Atherby Family Category:Hunter Track Category:Crossroads Academy dropouts Category:2000 births Category:Exodus Category:American individuals Category:Chambers family Category:Joselyn Atherby Fusion School students